Finding Harvest Sprites
by RikakoChan
Summary: Jack mempunyai misi untuk mencari 60 Harvest Sprites untuk mengembalikan Harvest Goddess dari tubuhnya yang membatu. Ia meminta bantuan kepada kelima perempuan di kotanya untuk membantunya mencari Harvest Sprites. Apakah Jack berhasil? Ini FanFic pertama Kako, jadi mohon di read dan di review ya. Arigato .w.


Hi, namaku Jack. Aku seorang petani dan peternak. Aku tinggal di sebelah rumah Takakura. Aku punya anjing serta kucing, ayam, sapi dan domba. Aku juga selalu menanam tanaman setiap bulannya dan tidak lupa menjual barang untuk mendapatkan uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupku. Setiap hari, aku juga menyapa orang-orang dan memberi bunga ke semua perempuan di kotaku. Aku juga mengunjungi semua tempat di kotaku. Dan, setiap hari juga, aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan misi menemukan 60 Harvest Sprites yang tersebar di mana-mana. Aku harus menemukan mereka semua untuk mengembalikan Harvest Goddess dari batu. Pada saat itu Witch Princess mengucapkan mantra yang salah dan tidak sengaja membuat Harvest Goddess berubah menjadi batu. Nah, tugasku, harus mengembalikannya.

Dari 60 Harvest Sprites yang akan kucari, aku sudah mendapatkan 3 Harvest Sprites. Yaitu Guts, Neptune, dan Mercury. Mereka kutemukan pada saat bagian Witch Princess dan Harvest Goddess. Nah, sisa Harvest Sprites yang belum kutemukan tinggal 57.

Aku tidak bisa menemukan 57 Harvest Sprites sendirian. Aku butuh teman. Apakah aku harus meminta bantuan kepada Gotz? Dia kuat dan bisa membantuku mencari Harvest Sprites. Tapi, dia sibuk dengan membangun rumah atau membetulkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa kalau kuajak. Hm.. kalau semua laki-laki di kota? Kecuali bapak-bapak dan kakek, aku tahu. Sepertinya tidak. Aku kurang dekat dengan mereka. Siapa ya?

Ah! Bagaimana kalau kelima perempuan itu?

Celia, Flora, Lumina, Muffy, dan Nami.

Ya! Aku sangat dekat dengan mereka, dan aku bisa meminta bantuan mereka. Dan kuyakin, mereka pasti mau membantuku mencari. Mereka juga tidak terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka. Selalu ada seorang laki-laki kan disamping mereka pada saat mereka bekerja? Baiklah, aku akan meminta kepada mereka!

* * *

Aku melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Masih jam dua belas siang. Berarti, masih ada waktu untuk pergi mencari kelima perempuan itu. Siapa yang akan kuminta duluan?

Bagaimana kalau Celia?

Pilihan yang bagus.

Aku pergi ke ladang tempat Celia bekerja. Yap, ada Celia di sana sedang mengelilingi lobak bersama Marlin. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Siang Celia, Marlin!" sapaku.

"Hai, Jack," balas Celia sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Siang Jack. Ada apa?" ucap Marlin langsung.

"Aku boleh meminjam Celia sebentar?" tanyaku. Marlin mengangguk.

Aku menarik Celia ke depan rumahnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Begini, Celia. Aku ada misi untuk menemukan 60 Harvest Sprites untuk mengembalikan Harvest Goddess dari tubuhnya yang membatu. Aku sudah menemukan 3 Harvest Sprites di awal. Nah, aku mau meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari 9 Harvest Sprites lain yang masih bersembunyi. Kau mau kan membantuku?" jelasku _to the point_.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau membantumu," jawab Celia. "Kapan kita akan mencari Harvest Sprites?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" tanyaku. "Kau besok sibuk?"

"Tugasku tidak terlalu berat. Marlin pasti mau mengerjakan tugasku. Tenang saja," balas Celia.

"Oke, besok kutunggu di jembatan jam delapan ya," kataku sambil meninggalkannya. Celia mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Satu orang sudah bersedia untuk membantuku. Selanjutnya, aku harus minta kepada siapa? Ah iya, Flora saja.

* * *

Aku pergi ke gua setelah dari ladang Celia. Aku masuk ke gua dan menemukan Flora dan Carter sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka di gua setiap hari. Aku langsung menghampiri Flora.

"Hai, Flora!" sapaku.

"Oh, Jack. Hai~" balas Flora.

"Aku boleh bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanyaku langsung.

"Boleh kok~ aku bilang ke Carter dulu ya~" ucap Flora dan berteriak kepada Carter. "Carter! Sebentar ya! Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Jack!"

"Wah? Ada Jack? Siang Jack!" seru Carter. "Ya, silakan Flora."

"Siang, Carter," balasku dan langsung menarik Flora ke sudut gua.

"Ada apa Jack~?" tanya Flora.

"Oh, sebelumnya.." aku mengeluarkan kentang dari dalam tas. "Ini untukmu."

Flora menerima kentang pemberianku dengan muka senang. "Eh ehehehe~ Aku suka ini kau tahu~ Terima kasih~"

"Sama-sama," balasku. "Jadi, begini..."

Flora mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Aku ada misi untuk menemukan 60 Harvest Sprites untuk mengembalikan Harvest Goddess dari tubuhnya yang menjadi batu. Aku sudah menemukan 3 Harvest Sprites, dan 9 Harvest Sprites lain akan dibantu Celia. Nah, aku mau kau membantuku mencari 12 Harvest Sprites lainnya. Kau mau tidak membantuku?" jelasku.

"Mencari Harvest Sprites ya~?" kata Flora sambil menampakkan wajah berpikir. Tak lama ia berkata, "ya, tentu saja aku mau membantumu~"

"Terima kasih Flora!" ujarku senang. "Besok aku ada janji dengan Celia. Bagaimana kalau lusa? Pada hari Rabu? Kau bisa kan?"

"Oh ya, aku bisa~" jawab Flora.

"Kalau begitu, hari Rabu pada jam sembilan aku tunggu di jembatan ya," kataku dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan gua.

"Ya~" jawab Flora.

Yap. Dua orang sudah bersedia untuk membantuku. Selanjutnya... aku akan minta kepada Lumina.

* * *

Aku keluar dari gua dan berlari menuju rumah Lumina. Orang paling kaya di kota, jadi pasti rumahnya sangat besar dan paling besar di kota. Rumahnya bersampingan dengan rumah Witch Princess. Aku memasuki rumah Lumina dan mendapati Lumina sedang bermain piano yang ditonton oleh neneknya, atau Romana, dan anak kecil bernama Kate.

"Hai semuanya!" sapaku dan mendekati Lumina, Romana, dan Kate.

"Ah, Jack. Selamat datang," balas Romana.

"Hai Jack," balas Lumina pula dan menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Hi!" seru Kate sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya mengganggu kalian. Tapi, aku mau pinjam Lumina sebentar. Boleh?" kataku meminta izin. Romana dan Kate mengangguk dan Lumina mengikutiku sampai di depan pintu masuk.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Lumina.

"Begini Lumina, aku ada misi untuk menemukan 60 Harvest Sprites untuk mengembalikan Harvest Goddess dari tubuhnya yang membatu. Aku sudah menemukan 3 Harvest Sprites, dan 21 lainnya akan dibantu Celia dan Flora. Nah, aku mau kau membantuku untuk mencari 12 Harvest Sprites lain. Kau mau kan membantuku?" jelasku.

Lumina mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia menjawab, "ya, aku sangat ingin membantumu Jack. Tapi, aku belum bisa membuat janji hari ini... eh iya, kapan kau akan mencarinya?"

"Kalau dengan Celia, besok. Kalau dengan Flora, hari Rabu lusa. Kalau kau bisa, mungkin kita akan mencarinya hari Kamis," jawabku.

"Ooh.. Kalau begitu, saat hari Rabu pada jam tujuh malam, aku akan ke rumahmu dan mengatakan apakah aku bisa atau tidak. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Lumina.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," balasku. "Kalau kau bisa, hari Kamis aku akan menunggu di jembatan pada jam delapan pagi."

"Okeee," kata Lumina.

"Aku balik ya," jawabku sambil keluar dari rumah Lumina.

Yah, semoga saja Lumina bisa membantuku. Oke, selanjutnya... aku akan minta kepada Muffy.

* * *

Aku berlari dari rumah Lumina menuju bar. Saat aku memasuki bar, aku melihat Muffy dan Griffin sedang berdiri di belakang counter menunggu pelanggan. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, Muffy, Griffin!" sapaku.

"Jack! Halooo!" balas Muffy sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Oh, Jack. Mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Griffin.

"Maaf, Griffin. Aku datang ke sini mau meminjam Muffy sebentar. Tapi lain kali aku akan membeli minuman di sini. Aku janji," kataku. Lalu aku memanggil Muffy dan membawanya ke depan pintu masuk bar.

"Ada apa Jack? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Muffy riang seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu," kataku. "Begini, jadi aku ada misi untuk mencari 60 Harvest Sprites untuk mengembalikan Harvest Goddess dari tubuhnya yang membatu. 3 Harvest Goddess sudah kutemukan di awal. 33 Harvest Sprites yang lain akan dibantu Celia, Flora, dan Lumina. Nah, kau mau tidak membantuku mencari 12 Harvest Sprites lain yang masih bersembunyi?" jelasku.

Muffy langsung menjawab dengan muka riang, "ya ya! Tentu saja aku mau, Jack! Kapan kita akan mencari 12 Harvest Sprites ituu?"

"Hari Jumat besok. Aku tunggu di jembatan pada jam delapan. Bisa kan?" jawabku.

"Yap! Aku bisa!" balas Muffy.

"Oke Muffy. Makasih. Aku balik," kataku sambil keluar dari bar.

Satu orang lagi. Tinggal Nami.

* * *

Aku berlari dari bar menuju penginapan. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama karena bar dan penginapan bersebelahan, hanya dibatasi dengan jalan.

Di penginapan, aku menemukan Ruby yang sedang berdiri di belakang counter. Sedangkan Nami sedang melihat lukisan, seperti biasa.

"Hai Ruby, hai Nami!" sapaku kepada mereka.

"Hai Jack! Apa kabar?" balas Ruby.

"Baik," jawabku. Lalu aku menghampiri Nami.

"Hai Nami," tegurku.

"Oh, hai."

"Nami, aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu. Boleh?" tanyaku langsung. Nami mengangguk dengan muka datar seperti biasa.

"Apa?" tanya Nami.

"Begini, aku ada misi untuk mencari 60 Harvest Sprites untuk mengembalikan Harvest Goddess dari tubuhnya yang membatu. Aku sudah menemukan 3 Harvest Sprites di awal. 45 Harvest Sprites yang lain akan dibantu oleh Celia, Flora, Lumina, dan Muffy. Jadi, kau mau tidak membantuku mencari 12 Harvest Sprites sisanya?" jelasku.

"Oh, ya. Kapan?" jawab Nami.

"Hari Sabtu besok ya. Aku tunggu di jembatan jam delapan pagi," balasku.

"Ya."

"Oh ya, sebelum aku balik," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan _Grape Juice_ dari dalam tas. "Ini untukmu."

"Kau dermawan. Terima kasih.." kata Nami sambil menerima _Grape Juice_ pemberianku dan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," jawabku. "Baik, aku balik ya."

Nami mengangguk dan kembali melihat lukisan. Aku keluar dari penginapan dan berlari menuju rumah. Lebih baik aku istirahat untuk mengisi energi agar besok aku bisa mencari 9 Harvest Sprites dengan maksimal bersama Celia.


End file.
